Sweets Madness
by Manami Bakamusume
Summary: ONESHOT. Pahitnya menanggung beban sebagai pejuang keadilan membuat L harus mengecap gula pada setiap benda yang masuk dalam tubuhnya. Namun akhirnya, rasa manis itu menggerogoti dirinya, serta menjungkir-balikkan kehidupan orang-orang disekitarnya. For Infantrum Challenge : Makanan. Enjoy!


Sweets Madness

_b_y

**Manami Bakamusume**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Death Note _by _Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata © 2004

* * *

**Genre :** Humor/Parody

**Rate** **:** T

**Summary :** ONESHOT. Pahitnya menanggung beban sebagai pejuang keadilan membuat L harus mengecap gula pada setiap benda yang masuk dalam tubuhnya. Namun akhirnya, rasa manis itu menggerogoti dirinya, serta menjungkir-balikkan kehidupan orang-orang disekitarnya. For Infantrum Challenge : Makanan. Enjoy!

* * *

**Winchester, Inggris**

"Aphuaaa katamu?!"

Pemuda pirang itu menggebrak pintu dengan kepalan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam sebatang cokelat. Matanya yang biru pucat melotot geram ke arah Roger, yang ekspresinya luar biasa tenang.

"Seperti yang sudah saya bilang..."

Roger memutus kalimatnya. Sebagai gantinya, tangan pria tua itu terulur ke arah benda yang dipegang si pemuda pirang.

"OOOHHH... TIDAK BISAAA!"

_Blam_.

Roger menghela napas seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sebuah bola perak dari bungkus cokelat yang diremas menggelinding keluar. Ia mengerling tanda nama dengan tulisan "Mello" yang bergoyang-goyang, setelah memutuskan untuk mencoba kamar sebelahnya.

Roger mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya. Pintu langsung menceklik terbuka.

Suara desingan senapan dan rentetan tembakan berkumandang di telinga Roger. Karena terkejut, Roger melakukan manuver perlindungan diri dengan koprol sambil teriak "Waaww!" Setelah Roger sadar bahwa dirinya tidak sedang berada di jalur Gaza, ia lantas berdiri dengan geram.

"Matt!" panggilnya, menyaingi suara _machine-gun._ Pemuda berambut merah itu tak bergeming, menatap layar yang menampilkan seorang pria berpakaian ala tim SWAT yang berlompatan lincah kesana-kemari.

_Srek._

"Uuuhh…"

Ia menginjak sesuatu yang berwarna kuning. _Mustard_. Roger menggeserkan sepatunya di karpet, lalu maju dan menjewer Matt.

"Aw!"

Dengan enggan, Matt mengalihkan pandangan dari _Metal Gear Sulit_-nya. Roger menunjuk kotak sereal yang hampir kosong di sisi televisi pemuda itu.

"Ini harus pergi." kata Roger.

Matt mengangkat bahu. "Ambil saja. Kurasa aku ingin burger untuk makan malam."

Roger menggeleng. "Tidak ada sereal, tidak ada burger. Tidak ada _junk food_."

"Hei, tidak ada yang pernah protes soal ini!"

Pria tua itu mengangkat bahu. "Aturan baru," gumamnya.

Matt mendecak.

"Gak asik."

Ia meraih sebatang rokok, membuka bagian _filter-_nya lalu menuang isinya ke mulutnya.

Ralat: sebatang _cokelat_ rokok. Ituloh, barang gopekan yang anak SD suka beli di warung.

Roger melenggang dengan gemulai ke arah kamar berikutnya. Dia lantas menarik napas dalam-dalam, membesarkan hati menemui orang autis lainnya, lalu mengetuk.

"Masuk."

"UWEEEKKK!"

Roger melompat. Seekor bebek karet berwarna kuning tergeletak, benyek dengan menyedihkan setelah terinjak olehnya. Mendadak, ia merasakan aura setan merambat di kuduknya.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan, tampak seseorang berpakaian serba putih, dengan rambut yang juga putih, menatap Roger tajam. Ia duduk di lantai, salah satu lututnya ditekuk hingga menyentuh dadanya.

Bukan, bukan nenek gayung. Nama anak itu Near. Dari tatapannya yang sedingin itu, orang bakalan mengira bahwa Roger baru saja membunuh peliharaan kesayangannya.

Bukan salah Roger sih, mengingat kamar ini hampir sama kacaunya dengan dua kamar sebelumnya. Jika kamar Mello penuh dengan bungkus cokelat berwarna perak, di kamar Matt berserakan bungkusan hotdog dan kotak sereal, maka dalam kamar Near bertebaran berbagai jenis mainan, mulai dari tumpukan dadu, _action-figure_, robot-robotan, hingga susunan gedung dari kartu tarot dengan ketinggian yang tidak biasa. Dibanding kedua penerus L yang lain, Near tidak terlalu doyan makan. Tapi makanannya memang hanya satu jenis.

Pria itu mendeham. "Saya rasa... sudah waktunya bagimu meninggalkan, errr..."

Dia menunjuk sebuah kotak berwarna hijau cerah di dekat Near.

Anak itu menunduk, menyusun _puzzle_ dengan lagak tak peduli.

"Saya harus makan makanan yang lunak. Makanan lunak cepat diserap oleh tubuh, serta meningkatkan kemampuan analisa."

"_Oke, tapi kan gak harus BUBUR BAYI_!" jerit Roger frustasi dalam benaknya. Ia mengelus rambutnya yang mulai menipis dan berbalik.

"Mulai saat ini, kalian semua akan diberikan menu makanan yang baru."

"Kalian...?"

"Ya." tegas Roger. "Kalian _semua_."

**..::..**

**Dunia Shinigami**

"AaaaAaaaAaaaAAAA!"

Sesosok Shinigami berpakaian hitam ala _rockstar_ memutar-mutar tubuhnya, meliuk dengan posisi aneh. Kedua kakinya menjulur ke atas, matanya yang kuning melotot, lidahnya terjulur mirip anjing mati. Dia butuh makan.

Sudah cukup lama Light meninggalkannya terdampar dalam dunia kering serta membosankan ini, hanya karena pemuda itu ingin menangguhkan kepemilikannya atas Death Note. Alasannya juga absurd. Light ingin Ryuuzaki alias L menderita selama hidupnya. Caranya dengan mengambil "benda berharga" yang L miliki. Benda apakah itu, bahkan Shinigami seperti Ryuk pun tidak tahu.

"Ngapain si Ryuk…" gumam Zellogi.

Armonia Justin Beyondormason si Shinigami narsis mendesah, menimpali dengan suara kemayu, "Ryuk terlalu banyak berkeliaran di dunia manusia…" Justin mengambil sebuah cermin dari perak lalu mengamati tubuhnya yang bertabur permata. "Dia tidak akan menjadi seindah _eyke_."

Rem menimpali. "Ryuk ingin apel."

"Apel? Disini kan banyak." kata Zellogi heran.

"Apel dunia manusia."

"Iiih… apel itu kan seperti gula… bisa bikin _yey_ gemuk!" sahut Justin seraya memonyongkan bibir mirip Justin Bieber.

Zellogi menolehkan kepalanya yang dihiasi deretan bulu elang ala kepala suku Sioux. "Kudengar apel membuatmu kecanduan…"

"Mungkin?" Rem mengangkat bahunya yang terdiri dari tulang semua. "Menurut Ryuk, rasanya _juicy_."

"Apa ada yang melihat Death Note-ku?" celetuk Sidoh gak nyambung. Tidak ada yang menghiraukannya, karena para Shinigami itu mendadak menutup telinga sambil mengerang. Ryuk mulai bernyanyi sambil menari.

Kalau kau mau tahu, nyanyian Ryuk saat sedang sakaw apel begitu parah, sehingga membuat para Shinigami – yang _notabene_ para Pencabut Nyawa – merasa ajal mereka mendekat.

Sidoh yang malang terjatuh berkat intensitas nyanyian Ryuk, lalu bergelinding dengan hina. Sungguh merendahkan derajat, dari Shinigami menjadi sebangsa pocong. Ia terguling-guling menjauh dari Ryuk yang berseru ala disko tahun enam puluhan.

"OPPA RYUK STYLE!"

**...::...**

**Los Angeles, Amerika Serikat**

Pemuda bungkuk dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya itu meraih gagang lemari es. Ia menjulurkan tangannya yang kurus dan mengeluarkan sebuah toples berisi selai stroberi. Dibukanya toples itu, diraupnya isinya dan dimakannya begitu saja.

"Ukh!"

B memandangi toples itu jijik. Tidak ada manis sedikitpun menyangkut pada mulutnya, hanya asam. Seperti menelan sari ketek.

_Krek_. _Krek_.

Sebuah sosok mendekati B. Rambutnya yang hitam terurai menutupi wajahnya. Ia tengah merayap di lantai kayu, amat perlahan dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Gaaah! Sadakooo! Toloooonggg!" B jerit perawan.

Dengan berkah Mata Shinigami-nya, seharusnya B tahu yang namanya Sadako gak mungkin punya nama dan tanggal dia bakal mati, soalnya, _well_, dia udah mati.

"B! Ini aku!"

Misora Naomi langsung berdiri tegak, wajahnya merona merah.

"Kan kau yang sering merangkak demi mendapat petunjuk! Aku hanya… mencoba metodemu!"

"Ciyus? Miapah?"

Asumsikan bahwa tingkahnya yang alay ini berkaitan dengan selai-stroberi-rasa-ketek yang barusan ia telan. B mendehem beberapa kali baru bicara lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Misora-_san_… Ada apa dengan makan siangnya?"

Naomi menyibak rambutnya. "Kurasa kau harus mengurangi gula, B."

"Kenapa?"

"Kudengar dari Watari… L…"

"Hah? Ada apa dengan si brengsek itu?" Beyond langsung mencak-mencak. Ia paling tidak suka jika topik L diangkat. Gimanapun, B Lawliet lebih jenius dan lebih ganteng dari L Lawliet._ Cuih, nama aliasnya juga kerenan gua. Beyond Birthday._

Agen FBI cantik itu menggelengkan kepala dengan tidak sabar. "Kau sadar sebagai saudara kembar, kemungkinan kau menderita penyakit yang sama seperti L sangatlah besar. Ia sekarang menjalani program diet khusus."

"Jadi…" B memelototi toples selai dengan tulisan "NON SUGAR" di labelnya. Pertanyaannya yang menggantung itu lantas dijawab oleh Naomi.

"Dengar, bahkan Light-_kun_ mencoba untuk memahami L dengan mengontrol makanannya."

Beyond mencibir. "Aku tidak suka dengan kedekatan mereka."

Naomi tertegun.

"B… kau cemburu?"

**..::..**

**Kantou, Jepang**

Kedua laki-laki itu memberengut, saling adu pandang satu dengan yang lain.

Si pemuda tampan berambut cokelat, berdiri seraya memegang sebatang permen lolipop warna-warni. Lolipop itu begitu besarnya sehingga menutup dagu dan lehernya dari pandangan. Di seberang ruangan, tampak pemuda lain, dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan, berjongkok di atas sebuah sofa. Ia mengangkat sebuah bungkus keripik kentang rasa _original_ dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

Yagami Light mulai menjilat permen itu, sementara L meraup ke dalam bungkus keripik dan mulai mengunyah.

_Slurp. Kr__auk__. Slurp. Kr__auk__._

Semakin lama, cara makan keduanya semakin tidak estetis. Light menjilati permennya dengan tampang keranjingan, dan L menuangkan isi bungkus keripiknya langsung ke mulutnya.

Di depan layar pengintai, Yagami Souichiro menganga. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa putranya yang jenius dan tenang, atau si detektif kelas dunia, akan bersikap brutal seperti napi baru dapet jatah makan. Matsuda terpaksa menahan tawanya.

Oke, ini harus dihentikan. Matsuda meraih gagang telepon.

_Kriiiing._

Mendengar dering interkom, L langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ya?"

"Ryuuzaki, dengar! Kabarnya Misa Misa akan dikontrak sebagai penyanyi!"

_Brak._

Kali ini L langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa mendengar celotehan Matsuda lebih jauh.

Light juga tampak tidak tertarik dengan telepon tersebut. Ia malah diam-diam tertawa dalam hati. "_Rasakan, Ryuuzaki! Aku telah mengambil milikmu yang paling berharga di depan kedua matamu. Meski, uuugh…_" Light menyentuhkan jemarinya di bibirnya, alisnya berkerut.

"_Manis ini sungguh... ter... la... lu..._"

"Kau punya minuman?" tanya Light, menolak memandang L. Pemuda itu tak menjawab, hanya menekan sebuah tombol di interkom.

Tak lama terdengar mengetuk. Light lantas membuka pintu.

"Minuman untuk tuan-tuan..." ujar pelayan itu.

Light langsung menegak teh hijaunya, tapi L menyembur pada detik pertama lidahnya menyentuh minumannya. Jangan dibayangkan wajahnya seperti apa. Tetap datar.

Pelayan itu tergagap. "Wa… Watari-_san_ sudah mengatakan untuk menarik segala jenis glukosa dan laktosa dari menu tuan Ryuuzaki..."

L melirik ke arah Light. Light membalas dengan menyeringai terang-terangan mirip godzilla.

"Ini kemenanganku, Ryuuzaki! Kau tidak dapat lagi makan manis karena diabetes! Khu khu khu… kheh kheh kheh… huhuahahahahAHAHAHAHA!"

L mengerjap mendengar tawa nista tersebut.

"Maaf merusak kesenanganmu, Light-_kun_. Tapi kau menderita darah tinggi, dan kau tidak boleh menyantap makanan asin. Keadaanmu tidak lebih baik dari saya."

Dia mengacungkan bungkusan keripik yang kosong. Keripik kesukaan Light.

Hening.

Entah dari mana, sebuah lagu mengalun sendu melatari kesunyian antara mereka berdua.

"_Bila ku mati… kau juga mati… walau tak ada cinta sehidup semati…_"

**..::..**

**Winchester, Inggris**

"…jadi, begitulah keadaannya."

Roger menyentuhkan ujung-ujung jarinya. Di meja makan yang besar itu, hanya ada dirinya, serta tiga orang remaja yang menatap santapan masing-masing. Entah mengapa genta kematian langsung berdentang di kepala ketiganya.

"Cobalah."

Tiga remaja itu mengerutkan dahi, tapi memutuskan untuk mencicip.

_Haappp. Glek._

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?"

Mello langsung berdiri dan menendang kursinya. Di sebelahnya Matt menutup mulut dalam usaha menahan muntah. Sementara Near tampangnya masih _cool_, hanya saja matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menjauhkan piringnya perlahan. Ia merasa menelan campuran bubur, terong, bayam, jagung dan wortel yang diblender menjadi satu.

Roger menghela napas lagi, lalu berkata dengan nada bijak.

"Asal kalian tahu, L akan meninggal dalam waktu dekat."

"Apa maksudmu, Roger?" tanya Matt tersengal.

"Semua dikarenakan Watari terlalu memanjakan anak-anak Wammy's House, membiarkan mereka makan sesukanya. Aku tidak menginginkan hal serupa terjadi pada kalian."

Terlepas dari kata-katanya, kalau _tinutuan_ gak jadi ini yang menjadi menu andalan mereka setiap hari, toh mereka akan segera mati juga.

* * *

**End?**

* * *

Catatan

_Tinutuan _: bubur campur sayur khas Manado. Aslinya gak se-mengerikan bubur buatan Roger ^_^a

Yahoo, Mana gak banyak komentar deh. Semoga _fic _ini sarap. Silakan **Review**.


End file.
